


Тайна сохранит себя

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossover, Dark, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, SCP-3512
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: В Ватикан часто поступают вопросы, на которые Ватикан знает ответы. Но захочет ли он отвечать?
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Тайна сохранит себя

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3512 – Невероятно, но факт

— Значит, ничего по существу нашего дела вы предложить не можете? — раздраженно спрашивает его сеньор Рей. — Вся ваша аналитика сводится к указанию на место?  
Энрико Максвелл благостно улыбается. Он всегда по-своему симпатизировал неуемным мирянам, ведь их дорога к Господу была гораздо короче.  
— Ватиканские фонды представляются безграничными лишь несведущим, — разводит он руками, — слишком много мистификаций вокруг нас развели за последние полтысячелетия. Ничего существеннее архивных записей старых монахов. Они интересны скорее с политической, с социальной точки зрения. Бесценный материал, можно сказать, но…  
— Но никакой конкретики. Я понял, — раздраженно фыркнул этот горячий испанец. — Всего вам доброго, святой отец.  
— Если вам интересно знать мое мнение, — бросает Энрико спасательный круг утопающему, — то вам не стоит изучать эти катакомбы. Собор достаточно хрупок, человеческое вмешательство может его погубить.  
В ответ вскочивший испанец лишь раздраженно отмахивается. Он уходит, не оглянувшись и не поблагодарив, зажав подмышкой тоненькую папочку с материалами.  
Энрико неспешно закуривает.  
Разумеется, ватиканские фонды безграничны.  
Разумеется, они рассеяны по всему свету.  
Разумеется, они охраняют их, зачастую разыгрывая потешный маскарад: то назовут братьев «Пятой Церковью», то «Церковью Разбитого Бога». Все для отвода глаз таких, как сеньор Рей, не в меру ретивых и склонных докапываться до сути, которой им не дано постичь.  
Миряне в своих попытках систематизировать божественные дары, описать их и разложить их по полочкам, так напоминают апостола Фому. С одним лишь отличием — они не раскаиваются в своем неверии. Они упорствуют в своем невежестве.  
Энрико Максвелл благостен: совесть его чиста, он предупредил мирянина. Дальнейшее — не его забота.  
Дары Апостолов, доставшиеся Ватикану, многочисленны и причудливы. К тому из них, что хранится в подземелье Собора Святого Семейства, он и сам обращался не раз. Он не пытался постичь его и понять — вера не требует вопросов. Он принял увиденное и с благоговением поклонился ему, зная, что дары эти понимают лишь Любовь.  
Энрико Максвелл спокоен: он знает, что дары эти прекрасно защищают самих себя.


End file.
